


Sakura (Thanks for the Memories)

by basketcase_y



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, Korosensei's musings, Memories, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase_y/pseuds/basketcase_y
Summary: He had faith in them and their abilities, and hoped he had done enough as their teacher. As he made their final books filled with advice, he muses on his time with them and smiled, remembering the good times.A small, introspective piece about Korosensei, the night before the end.
Relationships: Class 3-E & Korosensei (Assassination Classroom)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sakura (Thanks for the Memories)

He'd always known it couldn't last.

These students, though, would. He had nurtured them, done right by them, and helped their stumbling feet onto paths they could follow. The beaten ones, the broken ones, the students who had decided the world held nothing they desired, he had reached. Unlike his failed apprentice, they would go into the cruel world not with unquenchable bloodlust, but with indomitable spirit and hope.

They could bring about change.

They would reach those he hadn't been able to, reach others they met.

Then, maybe, they and those they touched with kindness and hope would bring about peace. Perhaps not on a grand scale, but finding peace and happiness in their lives would be enough. For them, there would be no more assassins, no more killing. There would always be pain, but he wanted to believe he had taught them to handle it and come away smiling. If so, he had done his job as a teacher right.

A teacher was not an agent of change, going out and reconstructing the world like he had tried to do as an assassin, but a catalyst. The spark to set the fire burning, mowing down all in its path. Burning away the dead foundations so new growth may follow.

Taking every care as he worked through all his memoirs for his students, he relaxed, recalling the memories encapsulated in each photo.

The students’ first assassination attempts, with poorly channeled bloodlust and little training.

Nagisa with the grenade, showing their first glimpse at his talent for assassination.

Karasuma taking over gym, giving them the tools they needed to kill him.

Karma first joining the class, with all his rage and wit, and slowly learning what it means to work hard and fight for what you want.

The memories began to come faster now, jumbled and mixed around in his mind, vision blurring--or wait, those are just tears. Silly me, he thought to himself, with a small laugh. Who wouldn’t cry when it comes to these extraordinary kids.

Itona first coming to the class, obsessed with beating him; Itona joining the class for good, allowing the wonderful, sarcastic boy that had always been there to shine through.

Nagisa, being oppressed by his mother and breaking free.

Terasaka, learning bit by bit to care about what’s important, and while he may be a follower, to be selective of who he follows.

Exams, the students mostly failing, only Karma shining through and keeping him there. Exams, many students getting a personal best, burning away Karma’s self-righteousness and pride with humiliation so he may rebuild better. Karma scoring first on the final exams.

Nagisa learning to say what he wants, and standing up to his abusive mother, finally starting his own round of the RPG of his life.

The giant pudding assassination plan, sharing in the excess of others for their (delicious) benefit.

Kayano revealing her true identity and tentacles and Nagisa reaching her, freeing her from pain.

The baseball game, way back at the beginning of term, scoring their first victory against the principal’s education system.

Irina coming in, and showing them all another style of assassination, and joining the class as a language teacher.

The kids winning a victory against the tyrant who tried to be the class dad, and reinstating Karasuma as their gym teacher. Nagisa’s assassination talent’s second debut. Takaoka coming back, and Nagisa beating him in a battle. Karma’s battle with Grip. Chiba and Hayami’s battle with the sharpshooter assassin.

Taking Nagisa and Karma to see Sonic Ninja in Hawaii.

Ritsu, joining the class. Ritsu, becoming her own person, not just a weapon.

Telling the class about his past as the Reaper, and not being judged. The class being torn apart, and rebuilding. Going to space. Telling them about his romance with the teacher and her silly t-shirts and her abusive husband, and them supporting him.

These kids really were something, and that was a good thing. Maybe he didn’t know what they would end up doing--though he believed he had a pretty good idea--even if they didn’t, they would find their own path. If it doesn't exist now, they will create one, and make world deliver what they wanted.

He finished the memory books, now for the advice books. His advice was personalized, if scattered. He could admit that to himself, he really couldn’t focus his words when it was important.

His students had been there, with him, when it mattered the most. They were stronger than they would probably ever know, and that was fine. Even if they didn’t know it, he did. It was what gave him the strength to finish his life as he would. They would be there for each other, no matter what.

He had to believe that, and he did. They had been there through the most trying times, and had come out all the stronger. They were amazing students.

All he could hope for was that he had done enough, had given out enough of his soul to be able to make peace with his end. He could hold on to the fact that he had given so much to his students, and they had given so much to him, that they would always be connected. He hoped that he would always be there for them, even after he had made his peace and passed on. Everyone had to die sometime, and even unkillable people were not invincible.

He finished the final advice book, Itona’s.

Koro-sensei smiled to himself, another small sad smile. One day left. Peace had been made, and he knew it was coming. Why kid himself? Even the beautiful sakura season had to end sometime, it was simply a matter of making each moment count.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece I wrote for a friend after the end of the show. Found it, dusted it off, and posted it, many years late.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.  
> Constructive criticism or pointing out errors welcomed!


End file.
